


of soft touches at 4am

by zapprenfro



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, i dont have any excuses for this, i just love them together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapprenfro/pseuds/zapprenfro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hyuk wasn’t a man who intended to fall in love with taekwoon, but as taekwoon continued to set up sparks and throw gas to the sparks in his heart, it was unavoidably going to explode into flames sooner or later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of soft touches at 4am

**Author's Note:**

> like i said i have no excuses for this i just need to get my soft (edit// i was told theyre called) luck feelings out there  
> massive thanks to lou for editing and proof reading this for me♥  
> also thanks to sarah for asking me to publish this!!

hyuk had been chasing sleep for countless hours in the darkness surrounding the dorm’s bedroom. he kept staring at the wall, refusing to shut for more than a few seconds. mind blank but adrenaline coursing through his veins, hearing the steady breaths of the man behind him. tossing himself in order to turn onto his other side, hyuk squinted his eyes and could now make out the dark figure of the other male.

it started as small sparks inside hyuk whenever taekwoon smiled at the ground after something he said or slightly brushing their hands together looking away with racing heartbeats. small sparks flying, warming him up from the inside when taekwoon’s lips formed a smile only meant for him. butterflies erupted in his stomach, leaving his throat dry and his fingers sweaty as taekwoon tried to feed him multiple times on live broadcast. a warning sign of the fire catching inside him, whenever taekwoon leaned into his personal space, wrapping an arm around him. hyuk wasn’t a man who intended to fall in love with taekwoon, but as taekwoon continued to set up sparks and throw gas to the sparks in his heart, it was unavoidably going to explode into flames sooner or later.

the blood raced through hyuk's body inch by inch, starting from his toes making its way up to his stomach as taekwoon’s figure became clearer minute by minute. eyes getting used to darkness hyuk could now see his chest rising and falling, in what hyuk expected to be in deep sleep.

“you’re staring again,” taekwoon mumbled softly, voice hoarse from sleep, eyes remaining closed.

“i can’t sleep,” hyuk whispered, afraid of breaking the silence that should be remained in the dorms during night time.

taekwoon sighed in what seemed to be half frustration from the interruption, and the other half being the adoration he had for the younger male. hyuk felt the blood spread through his arms as taekwoon slowly cracked his eyes open just enough to stare at hyuk dead in the eye. with one swift movement, taekwoon’s fingers brushed over hyuk’s skin and slowing down locked their fingers together. the overwhelming feeling in his chest felt like it was set to destroy hyuk from the inside as taekwoon lifted his head to press a small kiss on hyuk’s forehead. while hyuk tangled their legs together in the mess of bed sheets, blankets and 4am thoughts, taekwoon let out a small huff, not fighting against the youngers movements one bit though, only adjusting into his touch. slowly, he gulped as what seemed like sparks in his heart grew into small flames, suffocating some heartbeats, leaving him giddy for more. it made his body feel warm and pleasant, hyuk finally sighed in content. for taekwoon it was the cue that he could return into soft dreams and the comfort of his pillow. words were lingering on hyuk’s tongue, dying to choke themselves out. swallowing them down he only leaned a bit forward to place a small butterfly kiss on taekwoon’s lips. trying to bite back a smile hyuk could tell was about to form, taekwoon grumbled a small “just sleep already”.

finally pressing his eyes shut hyuk’s mind was left only with the words  _ i love you  _ ringing over and over like a broken record. but rushed words like these could easily ruin everything at 4 in the morning. taekwoon’s touch, slender fingers holding his screaming out the same words back at him, were comforting enough for hyuk to finally be lulled to sleep by taekwoon’s even breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> i just need people to stop sleeping on them thats all. youre welcome.


End file.
